


Mirror image

by madnessfk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gloves, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Это было простое задание. «Зашли-сделали-вышли»-задание. «Всё может пойти не так в любой момент»-задание.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 4





	Mirror image

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фб-19

Это было простое задание. «Зашли-сделали-вышли»-задание. «Всё может пойти не так в любой момент»-задание. Если честно, Молли это забавляло просто невероятно.

Вечер был мягким. Не слишком тёплым, не слишком холодным. Они были в саду, повсюду — аккуратные букетики и учтивые официанты, лавирующие между дорогими во всех смыслах гостями. Машинально Молли нашарил взглядом Калеба. Это было не то чтобы очень просто сделать, потому что помимо непривычной одежды Калеб носил сейчас чужое лицо: холодное, старше его самого лет на десять. Он так хорошо вписывался в обстановку, что пару раз до этого Молли и вовсе терял его из виду. Калеб о чём-то негромко переговаривался с милой парой: если прислушаться, то можно было даже услышать обрывки их разговора. От акцента Калеб так и не смог избавиться, но, на их удачу, никто из гостей никогда не встречался с лордом Альдтираном, так что это не было слишком большой проблемой. Калеб неплохо справлялся. Форд, наверное, справился бы лучше, и они всерьёз рассматривали этот вариант, пока не выяснили, что будет легче поддерживать маскировку Калеба на протяжении нескольких часов, чем научить Форда танцевать. А тебе это вроде как нужно, если хочешь успешно сойти за своего на светских танцах.

Молли задумчиво поболтал в бокале вино, наблюдая за тем, как отражение света расплывается по тёмно-красной поверхности. Это было хорошее вино. Лучше, чем Молли когда-либо мог себе позволить. 

Краем глаза Молли заметил, как от толпы отделился молодой мужчина в зеленоватом костюме. Бледная кожа, бледные волосы — он выглядел почти так же, как все остальные здесь, плюс-минус. Молли не мог не заметить в первые две секунды, что он не только тут единственный тифлинг — он один из немногих не-людей. Лишь несколько раз ему удалось выловить в толпе чьи-нибудь слегка заострённые уши. Это не беспокоило бы Молли так сильно, если бы на него то и дело не посматривали, как на какую-нибудь экзотическую зверушку. 

— Мисс… — начал было мужчина в зелёном. Молли тут же очаровательно ему улыбнулся.

— Как вам будет угодно, — ответил он. Мужчина тут же смутился: ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что мисс вполне может быть и не мисс. 

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал он и удалился брать с подноса бокал вина, как будто именно для этого он вообще сошёл со своего места. Молли не смог сдержать смех. По правде сказать, парнишку было трудно винить: если особо не вглядываться, Молли и правда был похож на женщину куда больше, чем обычно. На нём было просто невероятное платье, Молли считал, что это были лучшие двадцать золотых, что ему приходилось тратить. Молли нравились платья, но обычно он не мог позволить себе их носить, не с тем образом жизни, который он вёл. Это было приятным разнообразием. 

Постепенно сад начал наполняться звуками музыки, когда на небольшую сцену вышел оркестр. Музыка звучала скорее как задний план к разговорам, и пока лишь немногие вышли танцевать. В их числе оказалась та пара, с которой Калеб разговаривал мгновение назад. Когда они, вежливо раскланявшись, направились в сторону танцующих, Калеб постоял на месте с пару мгновений, прежде чем вернуться к Молли. В этот момент стало особенно очевидно, насколько ему на самом деле некомфортно _во всём этом._

Молли подцепил второй бокал с подноса проходившего мимо официанта и протянул его Калебу. Маскировка хорошо скрывала большую часть эмоций на его лице, но спина Калеба была почти неестественно прямой и напряжённой, как будто он прямо сейчас собирался пойти строем.

— Как дела, милый? — спросил Молли, когда Калеб подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы их не смог услышать кто-нибудь, кому их слышать не полагалось. 

— Ланкастеров не будет здесь ещё два часа, — негромко ответил Калеб. Бокал из рук Молли он принял скорее машинально и теперь просто держал его, будто не зная, что с ним делать. Ланкастеры были людьми, с которыми лорд Альдтиран должен был встретиться сегодня на балу и получить какой-то важный предмет. Собственно ради этого предмета они здесь и оказались: когда-то предмет принадлежал их нанимательнице и представлял из себя семейную реликвию, об истории которой Молли поленился слушать. Что-то что-то, символ вечной верности прадедушки к прабабушке. В любом случае, коллективно они решили, что их нанимательнице стоит верить, и вот Молли здесь.

— Я имел в виду, как дела у тебя, — уточнил Молли после небольшой паузы, прикидывая, есть ли вообще смысл задавать вопрос, на который он и без того знает, что Калеб соврёт. Калеб не разочаровал.

— Я… всё нормально, — ответил он. Калеб так и стоял, держа в одной руке нетронутый бокал, а вторую просто не зная, куда деть. В том, что Калеб врёт, даже сомневаться не приходилось. Потому что это Калеб, а у Калеба никогда не бывает всё нормально. А в те короткие мгновения, когда всё-таки бывает, оно бывает потому, что Калеб забывает про то, что оно не бывает. Молли не попытался сделать вид, будто поверил, но и давить тоже не стал.

Тихо вздохнув, Молли отставил свой бокал в сторону, осторожно пристроив его на одном из многих маленьких столиков, что стояли вдоль выстриженных прямоугольниками розовых кустов, и взял Калеба за руку. Сейчас на чужом лице его глаза были карими, почти чёрными. Но Молли мог с лёгкостью представить на их месте привычный холодный оттенок голубого. И это отстранённое, стеклянное выражение, которое бывало у Калеба, когда его отбрасывало куда-то назад, в прошлое. Молли не знал, что именно из того, что происходило вокруг них, могло это вызвать, но это совершенно никуда не годилось.

Молли почувствовал, как чужие пальцы мягко сжимаются на его ладони, что было уже хорошим знаком. Но ещё на Калебе были эти кожаные перчатки, которые шли в комплекте с формой лорда Альдтирана, и каждый раз, когда Молли думал про них, внутри него пробегала дрожь. Каждый день мы узнаём что-то новое о себе. Например мы узнаём, что совсем не будем против, если наш прекрасный мальчик выебет нас своими прекрасными, обтянутыми чёрной кожей пальцами. 

Молли тихо вдохнул, поспешно отгоняя от себя навязчивую мысль. Он не может позволить себе думать о таком сейчас. Его платье _очень_ обтягивающее. Ещё чуть-чуть, и о том, что мисс на самом деле не мисс, будут знать буквально все.

— Два часа, говоришь? — переспросил Молли с деланной задумчивостью в голосе. — Это ужасно долго. Похоже, нам придётся чем-то себя развлекать, пока они не объявятся, — тут Калеб открыл рот, явно чтобы возмутиться и сказать что-нибудь про то, как они на миссии, и сейчас не время для развлечений. Молли ему даже начать не дал. — Потанцуй со мной.

— Моллимок, — сказал Калеб очень серьёзным тоном. — Мы на миссии, сейчас не время для…

— Потанцуй со мной, чтобы лучше осмотреть зал? — предположил Молли. Он даже не сделал попытки скрыть, что просто ищет предлог. Калеб даже не сделал попытки притвориться, что этого не заметил. Он помолчал немного, потом тихо вздохнул и сдался. Он всегда в конце концов сдавался. 

— Ну, будет странно, если лорд приедет на бал и ни разу не потанцует, верно? — спросил Калеб. Он совершенно абсолютно точно искал предлог. Молли невольно рассмеялся.

— Мне нравится твой ход мыслей, _лорд Калеб,_ — ответил он.

Калеб закатил глаза, но не смог сдержать усмешки. Отставив бокал в сторону, он мягко повёл Молли за собой в сторону небольшой группы танцующих. И Молли очень хорошо понимал, что вообще-то они со стороны выглядят как мальчик из эскорта и его сахарный папочка, но не то чтобы его это беспокоило, и не то чтобы он собирался делать хоть что-то, чтобы развеять это впечатление.

Они легко встроились в число тех, кто сейчас плавно двигался в ритм музыке. Мелодия была медленной, что было только к лучшему: Молли не очень-то хорошо танцевал, гораздо хуже, чем Калеб. Но Молли хорошо чувствовал ритм, так что он был уверен, что они отделаются только двумя-тремя отдавленными пальцами. 

Калеб положил ладонь ему на талию, и Молли позволил ему направлять их в танце. Так близко, Молли мог чувствовать каждую крупицу напряжения в его теле. Спина Калеба натянута как струна — вот-вот порвётся. 

— Милый, — почти прошептал Молли. Из-за каблуков он сейчас даже немного выше Калеба, это не неудобно, просто ужасно непривычно. — Расслабься немного.

— Я… ладно, — ответил Калеб слегка сдавленно, и даже по одному тону было ясно, что это не очень-то ему помогло. Молли тихо вздохнул. Он подгадал момент, когда прямо перед ним никого не было, и быстро поцеловал Калеба в висок. 

— Всё хорошо, — шепнул он. — Я прямо тут.

Молли не отстранился сразу, поэтому прекрасно расслышал, как Калеб шумно втягивает носом воздух. Молли знал, что он почувствовал в этот момент: Джестер была достаточно добра, чтобы позволить Молли взять духи её мамы. От них вокруг Молли витал густой, томный запах цветов. И он, конечно, не мог быть на все сто процентов уверен в том, что именно это что-то изменило, но факт оставался фактом: Калеб прижал его ближе к себе.

Молли не стал бы браться за рассуждения, в чём именно было дело, но в какой-то момент, пока они неспешно перемещались из одной стороны зала в другую под аккомпанемент пианино и скрипок, дыхание Калеба выровнялось, и он всё-таки расслабился в руках Молли. Настолько, что в какой-то момент прижался губами к его шее. 

— Ты очень хорошо выглядишь сегодня, — Молли не столько слышал слова Калеба, сколько очень отчётливо чувствовал их на своей коже. Его губы лежали прямо на пульсе, которые стучал гораздо быстрее и громче, чем стоило бы. В горле Молли мгновенно пересохло.

— Спасибо, милый. Ты тоже очень красивый, — сказал Молли и оступился. 

Конечно Молли очень хотелось бы думать, что он знает Калеба достаточно хорошо, чтобы не попадать в такие ситуации. Но правда в том, что никогда нельзя знать наверняка, как и в какой момент ненависть Калеба к самому себе решит ужалить. Иногда Молли мог шептать Калебу на ухо красивые, бессмысленные вещи, и всё было в порядке. Иногда — как сейчас. Калеб вздрогнул всем телом и негромко пробормотал:

— Неправда, — он как будто хотел податься вперёд и уткнуться носом Молли в плечо, но потом вспомнил, что вокруг них полно людей, и вместо этого совсем отстранился. Молли тут же переместил ладонь с его пояса на шею.

— Ну, я не буду врать. Ты мне нравился гораздо больше, когда не выглядел как кто-то, кто хранит трупы бывших любовниц у себя в подвале, — сказал Молли. Калеб тихо — сдавленно — усмехнулся в ответ. Молли чесал его у затылка так, как обычно чешут котиков за ухом, и почти чувствовал, как по спине Калеба разбегается одна волна дрожи за другой — но всё реже и реже. — Но, знаешь, дорогой, красота — это вообще субъективное понятие. Как монархия и внешняя экономика Империи.

Если они и продолжали танец, то только потому, что Калеб машинально передвигал ногами. Кажется, теперь это Молли их вёл. 

— Это _совсем_ не одно и то же, Моллимок, откуда ты вообще… — начал было Калеб, и Молли не мог не обратить внимание, что по крайней мере Калеб смотрел ему в глаза, а это был хороший знак, учитывая, как близко они друг к другу сейчас были. Обычно с большинством людей ему трудно сохранять зрительный контакт так долго; были времена, пару месяцев назад, когда Калеб и Молли в глаза долго смотреть не мог даже — особенно — после того, как они целовались. 

Молли прижался щекой к очень горячей щеке Калеба и шепнул ему на ухо едва слышно:

— Я думаю, ты очень красивый. Я весь вечер думаю о том, какой ты красивый, — он понизил голос как только мог, и если бы Молли не был так близко, его слова вовсе затерялись бы за звуками музыки. — Если бы ты сказал мне раздвинуть для тебя ноги прямо сейчас, я бы это сделал.

Калеб тут же подавился собственным вдохом и машинально остановился. Пара, которая кружилась в танце рядом с ними, не успела затормозить вовремя, и девушка врезалась плечом в плечо Молли.

— Ох, я ужасно извиняюсь! Я такой неловкий! — театрально воскликнул Молли так, словно это исключительно его вина, что, впрочем, в некотором смысле было правдой. 

— Ничего страшного, — ответила девушка, улыбнувшись натянуто вежливой улыбкой. Скорее всего, будь на месте Молли кто-нибудь из официантов, случайно попавшихся на пути, она бы уже устраивала истерику. Но сейчас они лишь обменялись дежурными извинениями и разошлись. 

Молли вновь положил ладонь Калебу на пояс, ненавязчиво намекая, что лучше бы им продолжить танец, и какое-то время они действительно танцевали.

— Это было ужасно неуместно, — тихо сказал Калеб наконец. Его ненастоящее лицо так и оставалось бледнее некуда, но Молли чувствовал исходящий от него жар.

— Действительно, — легко согласился Молли. — Что мы будем с этим делать?

Он склонил голову на бок, и все цепочки на его рогах невпопад звякнули друг о друга. Молли улыбнулся, заметив, как Калеб быстро окидывает взглядом зал, чтобы убедиться, что на них никто не смотрит, но, кажется, другим гостям было чем заняться, кроме как наблюдать за ними.

Калеб ненавязчиво подвёл их к самому краю площадки, и уже через мгновение они исчезли в полутьме, за которой кончался бал и начинался большой сад хозяев дома, с густыми кустами и аккуратно выстриженными деревьями. Они не отошли слишком далеко: там, где они встали, всё ещё можно было слышать и музыку, и, если немного прислушаться, звуки чужих разговоров. Сейчас их с Молли не было видно, но если кому-нибудь придёт в голову прогуляться и пройти двадцать шагов вперёд, тут они и будут, прямо за углом.

Молли обхватил лицо Калеба ладонями и несколько долгих мгновений зачем-то вглядывался в совершенно незнакомые ему холодные черты, слишком тёмные глаза, слишком колючий взгляд. Но под своими пальцами Молли чувствовал, как борода Калеба несильно колола кожу. Молли притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

У Калеба ужасно горячие, ужасно обветренные губы. Молли несильно прикусил их сквозь поцелуй и услышал, как дыхание Калеба тут же едва заметно сбилось. Чужие руки скользили по телу Молли, и даже сквозь тонкую ткань платья он очень отчётливо чувствовал грубую поверхность перчаток. Потом ладонь Калеба легла ему на спину, туда, где хвост уходит в позвоночник, и Молли машинально выгнулся.

— Это было, — пробормотал он Калебу в открытые губы, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы медленно скользят по очертаниям хвоста под платьем, — ужасно неуместно. 

— Действительно, — согласился Калеб. Он тяжело сглотнул, будто что-то невидимое сжималось на его горле, и прошептал так, словно сам не верил в то, что собирается сказать:

— Раздвинь ноги.

Молли показалось, что в этот момент всё вокруг просто выключилось. Он попытался сделать вдох, но вдох будто застрял в лёгких. Молли не мог ничего с собой поделать: когда Калеб делал так, у него внутри всё переворачивалось в самом хорошем значении этого слова. Глаза у Калеба были сейчас такими тёмными-тёмными. Молли отлично понимал, что может этого и не делать: они давно договорились, что в любой момент могут остановиться, если всё начнёт заходить туда, куда лучше не заходить, и никто не будет чувствовать себя из-за этого виноватым.

Дело вот в чём: Молли не хотел этого не делать. Ни на секунду не прекращая смотреть Калебу в глаза, Молли медленно отвёл ногу в сторону так далеко, насколько позволяло ему его очень обтягивающее платье — не очень далеко, то есть, но этого было уже достаточно, чтобы услышать собственный словно сошедший с ума пульс, стучащий, кажется, где-то на уровне головы. Это была очень неловкая, очень неестественная поза. Молли вдруг особенно отчётливо осознал, где и в какой ситуации находился: с кучей людей буквально за углом, любой из которых мог увидеть их в любой момент. Каждая самая крохотная клеточка его тела была от этого в абсолютном восторге. 

Калеб поцеловал его снова. Его вторая ладонь легла Молли на живот и вроде как могла опуститься ниже когда угодно. Если бы Молли не старался так сильно сдержать стон, их бы уже давно услышали.

— Мистер Калеб, — негромко сказал он, отстраняясь, и сам удивился тому, насколько низко и хрипло звучал сейчас его голос. — Это всё конечно очень здорово, но если ты продолжишь, тебе придётся взять ответственность за свои действия.

Молли сказал это, но на самом деле он, конечно, мог просто сказать «У меня сейчас встанет». Хотя Калеб, кажется, и так его понял.

Так близко Молли мог слышать сбившееся после поцелуя дыхание Калеба — точно так же, как мог, даже сквозь маскировку, увидеть муки выбора на его лице. И им, конечно, не стоило ничем таким заниматься с толпой людей буквально в сорока шагах, в незнакомом доме, когда у них была миссия, которую им нужно было выполнить. О, им совершенно точно не стоило ничем таким заниматься.

— Знаешь, — негромко сказал Молли, прижимаясь к Калебу близко-близко, — готов поспорить, в доме сейчас никого нет…

Калеб нервно, сухо сглотнул. 

— Это ужасная идея, — пробормотал он едва слышно. Молли в этом, конечно, был с ним полностью согласен: идея отвратительная. Это и делало её такой отличной. Калеб, может быть, зачем-то и рассчитывал на то, что в Молли включится здравый смысл, но это он зря. Потому что во-первых, когда это он вообще включался. Во-вторых, потрахаться со своим мальчиком в доме богачей, пока те ведут светские беседы в саду? Если Молли упустит такую возможность, то никогда себе этого не простит. 

— Готов поспорить, никто даже не заметит, что мы куда-то ушли, — продолжил Молли, опуская голос до с трудом различимого шёпота. Он целовал Калеба в шею через каждое второе слово, мягко прихватывая губами кожу. С каждым новым поцелуем дыхание Калеба сбивалось чуть сильнее, и Молли решил, что, должно быть, его аргументы работают. 

— К тому же, — добавил Молли, пока Калеб не успел придумать этой идее очередной эпитет в попытках призвать к собственному благоразумию, — ты ведь не оставишь меня вот так, да?

Он положил ладонь поверх ладони Калеба и мягко сдвинул её вниз. Его платье было очень обтягивающим, так что Калеб просто не мог не почувствовать уже твердеющий член сквозь тонкую ткань. 

— Чёрт, — шепнул он негромко, совсем отчаявшись. 

Молли улыбнулся, уткнувшись носом в шею Калеба. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать двигать бёдрами, поддаваясь навстречу чужому прикосновению.

Тут фигня вот в чём: с Калебом Молли очень крепко и конкретно попал. Калеб, наверное, и сам не замечает в силу своей социальной неловкости, какие ужасные, ужасные вещи делает с Молли. Потому что Молли может сколько угодно строить глазки и соблазнительно облизывать губы, и эротично перекидывать ногу на ногу, наблюдая за тем, как Калеб краснеет и отводит глаза в сторону. Но в конце концов Калебу достаточно одного взгляда и одного жеста, в которых он может быть и сам не отдаёт себе отчёта, и у Молли уже подгибаются коленки. 

Молли самыми последними позвонками чувствовал: Калеб с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сжать ладонь. 

— Короче, родной мой, — заключил Молли настолько серьёзно, насколько вообще сейчас мог. Он никогда не отличался выдающимся терпением, но особенно сильно он не отличается терпением сейчас, когда пальцы Калеба едва-едва ощутимо очерчивают его член. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал.

Калеб то ли очень сдавленно усмехнулся, то ли подавился воздухом в собственных лёгких. 

Молли конечно искренне любил их флирт и вот эти вот танцы вокруг друг друга, но Молли не очень-то хорошо танцевал. Только не тогда, когда Калеб стоял так близко и дышал ему в ухо так жарко, и так сильно закусывал губы — на маскировке не видно, но под ней они наверное уже все красные и припухшие. Только не тогда, когда они с его мальчиком буквально в полушаге от того, чтобы потрахаться в доме богачей. 

Только не тогда, когда на его мальчике эти чёртовы ебучие перчатки.

— Хорошо, — прошептал наконец Калеб в ответ. — Хорошо, ладно. Х…

Молли обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал. Это был очень беспорядочный поцелуй, такой горячий и мокрый. Их языки переплетались, зубы то и дело ударялись друг о друга, и Молли был почти уверен, хотя не мог утверждать точно, что всё-таки застонал в тот момент, когда чужие пальцы сжались на бёдрах. Их шансы вовсе никуда не дойти были крайне высоки, но Калеб, боги его храни, взял всё в свои руки.

В смысле буквально: он резко разорвал поцелуй и, подхватив Молли под локоть, пока тот ещё не успел отдышаться, повёл в сторону длинного двухэтажного особняка. 

Сейчас в доме почти никого не осталось, и как только они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы звуки музыки и пьяный смех остался позади, всё погрузилось в тишину. Калеб очень вежливо поинтересовался у горничной, как бы им пройти в уборную, потому что что-то его спутник неважно себя чувствует. 

Горничная, разумеется, всё поняла, потому что ну куда ещё может сбегать с вечеринки растрёпанная парочка в доме богачей. Она, тем не менее, никак не дала это понять и просто указала им направление — по лестнице и сразу налево.

У Молли, несмотря на его очень недолгую жизнь, был на удивление большой опыт ебли в ванных. Но если бы ему нужно было составить топ лучших, эта определённо была бы на первом месте. Наверное, это была гостевая ванна, но для гостей, которых очень хочется впечатлить: просторное помещение было наполовину занято большой мраморной ванной, а наполовину — длинной стойкой, полностью заставленной какими-то баночками. Так бывает разве что в ну очень дорогих гостиницах.

Слишком долго разглядывать дизайн Молли не пришлось: едва только Калеб щёлкнул замком на двери, как они вернулись к тому, зачем сюда пришли — к поцелуйчикам. Теперь Молли очень умышленно не пытался сдерживать стоны. Он почти чувствовал, как с каждым новым звуком по телу Калеба разливается волна тёплой дрожи.

Молли вдруг отстранился.

— Ты чего? — растеряно спросил Калеб. Когда Молли резко разорвал поцелуй, он машинально подался вперёд.

— Эй, — позвал Молли негромко. Его голос звучал куда беспокойнее, чем ему бы хотелось. — Эй. Думаешь, ты можешь… убрать вот это вот?

Калебу, кажется, потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, какое такое вот это вот Молли имел в виду. И Молли знал, конечно, что не стоило бы ему о таком просить. Что это уже начинает уходить в сторону сознательного срыва задания. Но если уж они собираются заняться сексом в чужом доме, Молли, по крайней мере, хотел бы видеть лицо Калеба, а не осунувшееся престарелое ебало.

Молли очень крепко попал, потому что ему даже думать не хочется о том, чтобы его трогал кто-то ещё. Калеб, кажется, это понял, потому что перестал высчитывать, сколько там времени остаётся до конца заклинания, и уронил маскировку.

Вздох облегчения Молли сдержать всё-таки удалось.

Под маской у Калеба раскрасневшееся лицо и крупные алые следы от помады там, где Молли его целовал. Это так ужасно горячо, и так ужасно трогательно, что Молли не мог не улыбнуться. Прижавшись ближе, он поцеловал Калеба в лоб.

— _Моллимок,_ — шепнул Калеб едва слышно. Он так делал иногда: шептал его имя как-то по-особенному, вот только Молли пока не мог понять, что именно это должно значить. 

— Ты такой красивый, — пробормотал Молли. На этот раз, Калеб только закрыл глаза, пока губы Молли продолжали едва ощутимо скользить по его лицу. 

Наверное, Калеб думал, что Молли про это если не врёт, то очень сильно преувеличивает. Но он правда был просто невероятно красивым, особенно сейчас. 

Лорд Альдтиран был бывшим военным, но из тех военных, которые ни дня не провели в бою, зато очень любят хвастаться перед дамами на балах. Поэтому, чтобы соответствовать образу, на Калебе была парадная форма, тёмно-серая с красным. И она шла Калебу прошло ужасно: как будто была специально для него сделана.

— Ладненько, — сказал Молли, делая несколько больших шагов назад. Калеб громко вдохнул, словно пытался поймать остатки запаха духов, что так стремительно покидали его личное пространство. — Вернёмся к тому, как ты собирался меня выебать.

Парой очень быстрых движений, Молли задрал подол платья и приготовился. 

Огонь в масляной лампе они разжечь не потрудились, поэтому единственным источником освещения был лунный свет, бьющий в окно и отражающийся от поверхности большого зеркала на стене. Из-за этого в комнате царил полумрак, в котором почти все цвета сменились на серый. И даже так Молли хорошо мог видеть, как к лицу Калеба с новой силой прилила кровь.

— Моллимок, — сдавленно сказал он. Это Калеб тоже говорил по-особенному. По-особенному осуждающе. — Ты не мог бы… хотя бы иногда надевать бельё, пожалуйста.

— Нет. Мне жмёт, — ответил Молли невозмутимо. Невероятно, как что-то настолько стабильное может раз за разом вызывать такое удивление. Молли склонил голову на бок. — Не хочешь до меня дотронуться, милый?

Конечно Калеб хотел. Молли знал, что хотел. Молли знал об этом задолго до того, как об этом узнал сам Калеб — когда увидел Молли в этом платье в первый раз, — но что поделать, если он такой недогадливый. 

Калеб подошёл ближе, на ходу пытаясь стащить с себя перчатки, но Молли его остановил.

— А вот это оставь, — попросил он. Молли постарался сделать это так, чтобы по его тону не было ясно, что эти перчатки занимали процентов семьдесят его мыслей за этот вечер.

Калеб как будто сомневался с пару мгновений, но потом просто решил подчиниться. Он сделал те последние полшага, что сейчас их разделяли, и обхватил член Молли ладонью. 

Молли невольно выгнулся, когда по спине и до самого кончика хвоста пробежала дрожь, и из его горла вырвался короткий, тихий стон. У Калеба всегда были не то чтобы очень мягкие руки: потрескавшиеся слегка, покрытые мозолями и мелкими порезами от бумажных страниц. Сейчас же, в тот момент, когда его пальцы легли на член, Молли почувствовал грубую, немного шершавую поверхность. Это было даже почти неприятно первые несколько секунд, пока перчатки сухо тёрлись о нежную кожу, но очень скоро это ощущение сменилось наслаждением вперемешку с лёгкой болью, от которой внутри всё сводило. 

Калеб двигался мучительно медленно, и это было просто невыносимо. Молли сильнее сжал кулаки на ткани платья. Ему очень-очень хотелось забраться сейчас ладонями под этот серо-красный камзол и провести ногтями по спине Калеба. Хотелось схватить за запястье и заставить двигаться быстрее. Но Молли не делал ничего из этого: только кусал губы и слушал собственные томные выдохи-вдохи и другие очень пошлые звуки, что то и дело неизбежно нарушали тишину.

Это вроде как игра такая была, вроде как проверка на прочность: как долго Молли может просто стоять вот так и позволять Калебу делать всё, что ему захочется. Довольно долго, на самом деле — Молли может быть терпеливым, просто обычно этого не хочет. Впрочем, Калеб не заставлял ждать слишком долго: он целовал Молли, осторожно, кажется, стараясь особо не оставлять следов, но с каждой секундой забывая об этом намерении чуточку сильнее.

Они так и стояли недолго, как будто им было совершенно некуда торопиться. На самом деле, это, конечно, было далеко от правды. Не только из-за того, что их время было буквально ограничено, но ещё потому, что Молли всё сильнее и сильнее чувствовал, что если они продолжат, он так и кончит от одних только предварительных ласк. Ну и к тому же, как бы сильно ему не нравилось, когда ему делают приятно, а он сам не прилагает к этому никаких усилий, Молли не мог не заметить, как сильно у Калеба стоит.

Кое-как они уложили Молли спиной на длинную стойку. Он даже почти поместился, разве что рога упёрлись в зеркало, а деревянный край неприятно впивался чуть ниже копчика, но это далеко не самая неудобная поза, в которой Молли приходилось побывать. Было бы, конечно, гораздо легче, если бы он просто лёг на живот, но Молли правда слишком сильно хотел видеть лицо Калеба.

В какой-то момент, когда они пытались пристроить подол платья так, чтобы минимально его заляпать, Калеб вдруг вспомнил, что у них нет смазки. Обычно из них двоих это Молли был ответственным за это, в основном потому, что носил маленькую жестяную баночку в кармане 24/7 — никогда не знаешь, где и в какой момент тебе перепадёт. Но в этом платье никаких карманов, разумеется, не было, а у Калеба они были заняты всё тем же, чем обычно. Разными компонентами для заклинаний, то есть, от мелассы до какашек всяких мелких животных. 

Калеб ненадолго отошёл в сторону, чтобы поискать среди множества и множества баночек что-нибудь, что они могли бы использовать. В конце концов он вернулся с какой-то стеклянной бутылочкой в руках, но пока этого не произошло, и Калеб пытался разглядеть надписи на этикетках в полутьме, Молли так и остался лежать с раздвинутыми ногами. К тому, что он то и дело оказывается в такой позе, Молли, конечно, давно привык. Но в этот раз всё было как-то… как-то немного иначе. Молли чувствовал жар, который исходил от его собственного тела, и вязкое, почти болезненное возбуждение. 

Если слегка повернуть голову, в отражении можно было увидеть лицо Калеба, укутанное глубокими тенями и покрытое помадными поцелуями.

— Привет, — прошептал Молли еле слышно, когда Калеб наконец вернулся. Он так и лежал ровно в той же позе, в которой Калеб его оставил, как какая-нибудь слишком реалистичная кукла. Ну разве что бёдра то и дело едва заметно подрагивали. 

— Привет, — ответил Калеб. Он положил ладонь Молли на колено, а потом вдруг опустился, чтобы поцеловать его во внутреннюю сторону бедра. Молли тихо, протяжно выдохнул, ощущая, как вместе с поцелуями его кожи касаются слова. Калеб что-то шептал ему на земнийском, что-то, чего Молли не мог понять. Он спросил, но Калеб ничего ему не ответил.

Наверное, что-то такое, чего Калеб бы ни за что не сказал, если бы знал, что Молли поймёт.

— Ты ещё… хочешь, чтобы я их оставил? — тихо спросил он вместо этого, всё ещё поглаживая колено Молли, но едва касаясь.

Молли облизнул высохшие губы и прикинул. Потом посмотрел Калебу прямо в глаза и прикинул ещё раз.

— Хочу, — сказал он, протягивая руку. Его пальцы едва-едва могли дотянуться до лица Калеба, но тот тут же подался вперёд навстречу прикосновениям. — А ты хочешь?

Калеб закрыл глаза. Ладонь как будто обжигало жаром — его лицо горело так, будто Калеб только-только выбрался из лесного пожара.

— Да, — прошептал он еле слышно, севшим от возбуждения голосом, как будто ему самому от себя было просто ужасно стыдно. Молли улыбнулся. 

Про то, что у Калеба в голове на самом деле куча грязных мыслей, Молли знал уже давно. Он сделал своей целью достать все эти мысли одну за другой, и судя по тому, что происходило сейчас, получалось у него неплохо.

— Отлично, — сказал Молли. Прежде, чем отстраниться, он заправил Калебу за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. 

Калеб кивнул. С несколько мгновений он боролся с пробкой на бутылочке. Наконец, в воздухе повис густой запах масла и каких-то трав. Как-то так обычно пахнет в массажных салонах для богатых мужиков, ну, таких, где на самом деле делают не массаж, а минет. 

Молли наблюдал сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы за тем, как Калеб щедро выливает масло себе на ладонь, и как задумчиво растирает его между пальцами. Он постарался вдохнуть поглубже. В комнате с закрытым окном начинало становиться невыносимо жарко. Молли был так ужасно возбуждён, что был уверен — ещё немного, и его член просто взорвётся. На головке уже появилась смазка и теперь медленно стекала вниз.

Палец, затянутый в грубую кожу, ощутимую даже сквозь щедрый слой масла, толкнулся внутрь, и Молли негромко вскрикнул, легко ударяясь рогами о зеркало. Зеркало выстояло. 

— Всё нормально? — Калеб тут же замер. — Мне…

— Нет. Нет. Просто… помедленнее на этот раз, ладно? — сбивчиво прошептал Молли в ответ. Калеб кивнул и продолжил помедленнее.

Из-за перчаток пальцы Калеба ощущались толще, чем обычно. Но ещё была эта шершавая текстура, такая непривычная, что первые несколько секунд было больно. Теперь, когда Калеб стал двигаться медленнее, на смену плохой боли пришла хорошая боль. Молли негромко застонал, чувствуя, как палец аккуратно входит глубже, и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Куда деть сейчас руки, он не знал: в такой позе Калеб был слишком далеко, чтобы Молли мог до него дотянуться. 

Теперь Молли видел разве что небольшие фрагменты тёмного деревянного потолка. Может поэтому он как-то пропустил тот момент, когда Калеб подхватил его колено, поднимая выше, наверное, чтобы положить Молли в более удобную позу. Молли не возражал. Молли не возражал, если Калеб будет класть его как ему угодно и делать с ним всё, что захочет, до тех пор, пока это настолько хорошо. 

Постепенно к первому пальцу прибавился второй, и хорошо превратилось в невнятные, почти жалобные звуки, с которыми Молли пытался насадиться глубже, ещё глубже. Даже с таким количеством масла это было непросто: Молли чувствовал, как грубая ткань трётся о чувствительные мускулы, как жёсткие швы впиваются в него изнутри каждый раз, когда Калеб сгибает пальцы. И это было больно, и так горячо, и так хорошо. 

Если очень постараться, если собрать остатки будто охваченного огнём сознания, можно даже поднять голову и увидеть, как Калеб на него смотрит в этот момент. Молли не сомневался: вид Калебу открывался просто отличный. На то, как все павлиньи перья на груди Молли трепещут каждый раз, когда тот судорожно пытается вдохнуть, и на налившиеся тёмно-лиловым следы поцелуев на бёдрах. На то, как нестерпимо глубоко его пальцы, и на то, как член Молли вздрагивает при движении, капая на живот белой смазкой. Молли сейчас выглядел как то, что гетеросексуальные мужики себе представляют, когда описывают шлюх, которых давно не трахали. Звучал он примерно так же: тишина комната была наполнена его тихим, сбивающимся на стоны голосом. Молли шепчет имя Калеба, снова и снова и снова, и негромко ругается на двух языках вперемешку — но в основном просто издаёт всякие грязные звуки, всякие _ах, ах, да, вот так, вот сюда._

Когда Молли на него посмотрел, Калеб поймал на себе этот взгляд. Его лицо сейчас было наполовину закрыто от Молли его собственными пальцами. Калеб улыбнулся.

Молли чувствовал всё это время, очень смутно, как его борода колола где-то в районе коленки, к которой Калеб прижался щекой. Как кожи касаются мягкие поцелуи и мягкие слова, которых уже совсем не было слышно. Калеб поймал на себе его взгляд, и Калеб улыбнулся, и Калеб развёл пальцы в стороны.

Зеркало треснуло. Не разбилось, но расползлось длинными трещинами от того места, где Молли ударился о него рогами, когда всё его тело прошиб горячий спазм удовольствия.

Молли это едва заметил. Разве что в тот момент, когда Калеб замер на мгновение. Но уже спустя это мгновение он прижался ближе, и его пальцы протолкнулись дальше, и Молли не обратил бы внимания, даже если бы сверху на него посыпался дождь из осколков.

Если он и не закричал в этот момент, то только потому, что Калеб заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Таким осторожным, таким нежным. Таким совершенно не сочетающимся с тем, что Калеб делал пальцами.

Это всё становилось слишком много. Молли коротко стонал при каждом движении, машинально схватившись за Калеба, как только тот оказался достаточно близко. Его член теперь был зажат между их телами и тёрся головкой о ткань платья, и это было просто ужасно. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы снять возбуждение, только заставляло его стать ещё острее. Наверное, где-нибудь, в какой-нибудь другой стране или даже на другом плане, это могло бы быть пыткой.

Молли показалось, он сейчас кончит, а потом Калеб отстранился.

— Ты как? — прошептал он еле слышно, его голос чуть хриплый, а акцент сильнее обычного. У Молли от этого мурашки по спине разбегались.

В своих фантазиях Молли ответил что-то умное и ужасно эротическое, но в реальности только что-то невнятно простонал. Каким-то образом, Калеб его понял.

Поцеловав Молли куда-то в висок, он отстранился и медленно вытащил пальцы. Молли тут же почувствовал внутри себя эту неприятную пустоту, которую хотелось чем-то заполнить. И ещё всё то же шершавое ощущение — не болезненное, просто очень непривычное. 

Калеб бормотал что-то про то, что он скоро, ещё секунду, пока пытался дрожащими руками расстегнуть на себе ремень. Молли сейчас был в том состоянии, когда Калеб с тем же успехом мог бы говорить на земнийском, Молли и так и так ничего бы не понял. Но чтобы поглазеть на хуй Калеба, голову повернул.

Хуй у Калеба был зашибенный. Не слишком длинный, не слишком короткий, не слишком узкий, не слишком тонкий. С трогательными вьющимися рыжими-рыжими волосами у паха. Глядя на такой хуй только и можно думать о том, как бы поскорее его в себя сунуть. Молли бы непременно поделился этим наблюдением, если бы мог говорить. Ну и наверное стоило бы сначала приучить Калеба к комплиментам про лицо, прежде чем хвалить хуй.

Поэтому Молли предпочёл просто наблюдать за тем, как Калеб наконец стягивает с себя форменные брюки и, блять, да, посмотреть было на что. Калеб провёл пальцами по члену, влажному от смазки, размазывая по всей длине остатки масла. Он тут же зашипел — ругался на своём, — забыл, наверное, о перчатках.

Молли улыбнулся и откинул голову назад. Он уже в этот момент хорошо понимал, что долго всё это не продлится. Ему было так жарко, и сердце билось так громко, и ему так, так невероятно сильно хотелось кончить, что вряд ли он продержится ещё хоть сколько-нибудь. 

Молли вцепился в подол платья так, как сделал бы, будь это простыня. Он чувствовал, как Калеб положил ему ладонь на бедро и просто вошёл в него полностью, и после этого всё как будто утонуло в одном сплошном ощущении. Больше не было ни сада с гостями, ни чужого дома, ни ванной — только он, Калеб, и то, как они охуенно трахаются.

Калеб придерживал его за бёдра так, что там потом наверняка останутся синяки. Он вбивался вперёд коротко, сбивчиво, никак не мог заставить себя найти нужный ритм. Молли оставалось только подаваться бёдрами ему навстречу, и в такой позе это было пиздец, пиздец неудобно, пиздец как немного недостаточно. Он лежал, такой растянутый на чужом члене, такой жаркий от возбуждения и повисшей в воздухе духоты, без единой вменяемой мысли в голове, и ему нужно было больше, нужно было ещё. 

Какая-то его часть очень смутно хотела, чтобы это недостаточно продолжалось. Хотела не двигаться, ничего не делать и ждать, пока возбуждение станет болезненно невыносимым, и пока всё его существование не сожмётся до одного единственного желания. Но в целом, Молли был слишком нетерпелив для такого.

Кое-как, с большим, просто огромным трудом, Молли обхватил Калеба ногами за пояс и одним резким движением потянул на себя. Калеб вскрикнул. Молли тоже вскрикнул, потому что внезапно он вдруг оказался так глубоко, _так идеально._

Упёршись локтями в стойку, Калеб начал двигаться снова. Теперь он наконец, наконец был достаточно близко, чтобы Молли мог его поцеловать. Сквозь поцелуй, Калеб что-то невнятно стонал. У него был такой взгляд, какой только в такие моменты и бывает: слегка мутный, ужасно горячий и лишённый извечной грусти.

Калеб трахал его так глубоко и быстро, и хорошо, что Молли понял, что вот сейчас он либо кончит, либо задохнётся. А потом Молли кончил.

А потом на несколько прекрасных, невероятных мгновений весь мир рухнул в белое марево, в почти животное удовольствие, которое не так много вещей могут принести. Может быть Молли и стонал громче, чем стоило бы, но он этого особо не запомнил.

Обратно его вернуло ощущение того, что Калеб мягко, но очень настойчиво пытается отстраниться. Внезапно, Молли эта идея просто ужасно не понравилась.

— Уже уходишь? — прошептал он. Его голос звучал низко и подхриповато, как будто Молли до этого два дня провёл в пустыне без воды. 

— А? — переспросил Калеб — растеряно и как-то почти жалобно. Ноги с его пояса Молли так и не убрал, так что Калеб не мог отстраниться сильнее: его член всё ещё был внутри, и Молли чувствовал, каких невероятных усилий ему стоит просто стоять и ничего не делать. Бедный мальчик.

Молли облизнул высохшие губы. Если до этого там ещё и оставалась помада, то теперь точно всё.

— Продолжай, — сказал Молли и сам с трудом услышал собственный голос, — и не останавливайся, пока не кончишь в меня.

Молли очень хорошо осознавал, насколько отвратительно грязно это звучало. И он очень хорошо видел, даже сквозь слой сероватого полумрака, как лицо Калеба меняется с растерянного на удивлённое, на почти испуганное. Но в его глазах было всё то же выражение, что несколько мгновений назад.

— Если… если это ничего, — прошептал он. Ему стыдно, Молли знает. За собственные желания, но в основном за то, что он собирается вот так просто взять то, что ему предлагают. Калеб слишком не привык к тому, что другой человек может быть готов отдать ему абсолютно всё.

— _Используй меня, Калеб,_ — Молли почти шипит, и привычная речь звучит почти как инфернальный. 

Калеб тихо застонал и сдался. 

Он всегда сдавался, в конце концов.

Масла всё ещё было достаточно, чтобы его движения были гладкими и, поначалу, медленными. Это было совсем не больно, совсем не так, как Молли ждал. Это было невыносимо. Калеб вроде как старался сдерживаться первое время, но очень скоро сам потерялся в ощущениях. Молли метался под ним, выгибая спину, то ли пытаясь податься навстречу, то ли наоборот сбежать, и недостаточно очень быстро стало слишком. Слишком сильно, слишком жарко, слишком много. Молли очень хорошо чувствовал, как на глазах невольно наворачиваются слёзы — он позволил им просто течь по щекам, чтобы лишний раз не размазывать макияж.

Калеб, кажется, этого не замечал. Он только сбивчиво дышал и кусал губы, и Молли слышал, как в его горле рождаются и умирают стоны. Молли чувствовал себя так, будто из его спины вытягивают позвоночник, по позвонку за раз, и это было охуительно. Он был уверен, что если бы это продлилось чуть дольше, то он бы может быть даже кончил во второй раз. Ну, или сошёл бы с ума.

Вместо этого он очень резко ощутил, как изнутри его наполняет влажное тепло. Молли только всхлипнул негромко. Калеб вышел из него как-то очень внезапно, и сперма потекла вниз по бёдрам. 

Какое-то время Молли так и лежал молча. Нормально вдохнуть и перевести дыхание было почти невозможно: казалось, воздух вокруг них нагрелся и выкипел, и теперь кислорода совсем не осталось. Молли слышал только, как сердце гулко бьётся где-то на уровне горла.

— Ну, — негромко сказал он, когда спустя наверное пару минут к нему всё-таки вернулась возможность генерировать мысли и превращать их в слова, — это было весело.

Калеб ничего не ответил. Вообще-то, как Молли выяснил, когда поднял голову, Калеб на него даже не смотрел: вместо этого он замер, глядя на собственное отражение. Одна особенно длинная линия раскола как будто разрезала его лицо пополам.

— Калеб, милый, — позвал Молли, — кого ты там увидел?

Калеб вздрогнул. Нервно.

— Что? Да, эм. Нет. Всё нормально, — соврал Калеб, хотя мог бы уже давно заметить, что это так не работает. Бывали ситуации, когда он был хорош во вранье, но это не была одна из них. Молли видел: Калеб только что провалился куда-то, где очень темно, а в какой момент и почему, они оба пропустили.

Молли сел. Он тут же пожалел об этом, потому что в пояснице что-то неприятно заныло: его спина явно не была ему слишком благодарна за то, что только что случилось. С пару мгновений он так и сидел, вглядываясь в лицо Калеба, пока тот судорожно пытался не отвести взгляд. Они оба выглядели, ну, как те, кто только что потрахался: взъерошенные и разгорячённые, и с примятой одеждой. Только если Калебу достаточно вернуть на место маску, Молли лучше бы готовиться к прогулке стыда. Хотя он, конечно, предпочитал, чтобы это называлось прогулкой триумфа.

— Мы с тобой, — сказал Молли очень серьёзным тоном, — потом поговорим.

— Молли… — начал было Калеб, но Молли поспешил заткнуть его коротким, мягким поцелуем. Он отстранился прежде, чем Калеб успел ответить.

— Цыц, — шикнул он. — Мы поговорим.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Калеб. Он не то чтобы очень хотел соглашаться, просто пошёл по дороге наименьшего сопротивления. Как бы сильно Молли не любил убегать от проблем, он искренне считал, что в отношениях важная здоровая коммуникация.

А Молли много знал про отношения. Ему было два года.

Они потратили какое-то время на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок. В основном, они потратили время на то, чтобы привести в порядок Молли — Калебу достаточно было просто застегнуться и смыть с перчаток остатки масла и смазки. С перчатками, впрочем, Калеб очень быстро сдался и отбросил их в сторону. Он потом сделает их иллюзию заклинанием — легко ему.

Но ещё, хотя его лицо будет скрыто магией спустя несколько мгновений, он стёр с лица следы от помады — не глядя в зеркало.

Молли вытер полотенцем внутренние стороны бёдер, где сперма уже остыла и превратилась в липкие полупрозрачные разводы. Закончив, он вернул полотенце ровно туда же, где оно висело до этого — его забавлял тот факт, что какой-нибудь представитель местной элиты может решит вытереть им руки. Джестер бы оценила. Не то чтобы Молли был намерен ей об этом рассказывать.

На платье осталось несколько белых капель, но они остались с внутренней стороны. Если не приглядываться, можно было не заметить.

Молли, вроде как, постарался поправить волосы, но на самом деле его причёску было уже не спасти. В целом, по Молли очень хорошо было видно, чем он занимался.

Всё это они делали в полном молчании. Молли не был до конца уверен, обычное это молчание или напряжённое. Прежде, чем уйти и закрыть за собой дверь, Молли обернулся назад. Свет из коридора обнимал его лицо со спины, резко очерчивая скулы. Это, а ещё огромная трещина, как будто искажали что-то в его отражении. Словно это было и не его лицо вовсе.

Молли почувствовал, как по спине пробегают мурашки.

— А ты на что уставился, — пробормотал он Тому Другому и захлопнул дверь, оставляя отражение в душной темноте. Калеб к тому моменту уже был в конце коридора и вряд ли что-то услышал. Его маска уже была на нём.

Когда они вернулись, музыка звучала уже быстрее, и на площадке кружились танцующие пары. Вряд ли кто-то обратил внимание на то, что они вообще куда-то уходили, может быть, кроме той горничной, что указала им путь к ванной. Да и это приведёт в худшем случае к паре-тройке слушков среди прислуги.

Молли сразу же выцепил себе бокал вина с подноса пробегавшего мимо официанта и занял стратегическую позицию в углу, рядом с большой цветочной вазой. 

— Они здесь, — негромко шепнул ему Калеб, кивая на другую сторону сада. Там с хозяевами вечера беседовала дама в длинном чёрном платье и её спутник. По описанию, что им дали, Молли узнал в даме леди Ланкастер. Ошивающийся рядом с ней хилый мужичок тогда должен был быть её мужем. Похоже, им всё-таки удалось прибыть раньше, чем планировалось. 

Видимо, леди Ланкастер заметила на себе чужой взгляд, потому что отсалютовала им бокалом. 

— Тогда за работу, — Молли деланно улыбнулся. Его работа в данном случае заключалась в том, чтобы приглядывать за Калебом с почтительного расстояния и не выглядеть подозрительно, и с последней частью Молли явно уже провалился.

В перерыве между одной песней и другой, когда часть людей уходила с танцпола, а другая часть на него выходила, Калеб проскользнул мимо толпы, присоединяясь к леди Ланкастер и её мужу. Отсюда Молли разве что мог видеть, как они обмениваются вежливыми улыбками. 

Молли невольно усмехнулся, наблюдая за этим обменом любезностями, и, чтобы скрыть усмешку, сделал глоток вина.

— Кажется, ваш кавалер опять вас оставил, — Молли обернулся на голос и увидел того мужчину в зелёном, что так неудачно докопался до него раньше. Лицо у него было как у кого-то, кого уже успели отшить все дамы на этой вечеринке, его планка резко опустилась, и он решил переключиться на последнюю опцию.

— Весь в делах, — ответил Молли невозмутимо. — Ну вы знаете, эти лорды.

Мужчина деланно рассмеялся, вроде как, да, конечно, я знаю, я же сам лорд, вы уже поражены моим токсичномаскулинным шармом? Молли понятия не имел, как его зовут, потому что он так никогда и не представился, будто все тут и так должны были знать. Так что мысленно Молли решил записать его под каким-нибудь типичным именем для богатых выёбистых мужиков. Что-нибудь типа Виктор или Демьен, или Персиваль.

— Я могу предложить вам танец, чтобы вы не скучали? — поинтересовался Персиваль, обворожительно улыбнувшись. Не будь у Молли вкуса, он бы даже повёлся на эту улыбку.

— Не думаю, что это будет уместно, — Молли выдавил из себя вежливый оскал. Он с трудом представлял, как богатые люди это делают каждый день. В смысле, любезничают с теми, кому хочется дать по ебалу.

Персиваль подошёл ближе и остановился буквально в шаге, так, чтобы Молли мог расслышать его полушёпот даже сквозь музыку.

— Знаешь, я ведь могу заплатить больше того старого хрена, — шепнул он. Молли едва удержался от того, чтобы не выплеснуть ему в лицо содержимое своего бокала. Вместо этого он ответил:

— При всём уважении, — сказал Молли так, как если бы испытывал к этому говнюку хоть крупицу уважения, — не уверен, что вы сможете себе меня позволить.

Вся напыщенная самоуверенность как по щелчку спала с лица Персиваля. Он может быть и хотел бы прошипеть Молли что-нибудь мерзкое и очень обидное, но вокруг было слишком много людей. Так что он просто отошёл, не забыв толкнуть Молли плечом.

Молли только закатил глаза и вернулся к наблюдению за Калебом. 

Которого к тому моменту уже не было. Ни его, ни Ланкастеров. 

«Твою мать», — мрачно подумал Молли, судорожно пытаясь выискать их среди толпы, но танцующие уже закрыли обзор достаточно сильно, чтобы это невозможно было сделать. Вот теперь Молли совершенно точно облажался и со второй частью своей работы.

Максимально непринуждённо Молли сдвинулся с места, словно на самом деле пытался убраться подальше от мужика, который только что к нему подкатывал. Он старался держаться ближе к краю сада и сканировал взглядом людей, но это ни к чему особо не приводило. Зато Молли заметил между двумя высокими, выстриженными в форме прямоугольников кустами проход вглубь сада. Это было скорее догадкой, но Молли предположил, что они ушли куда-то в том направлении — иначе вряд ли смогли бы проскочить мимо него незамеченными.

Проходя мимо стола с остывающей едой Молли незаметно подцепил торчащую из огромной тушки индейки разделочную вилку. Он не мог пронести сюда своё оружие, а из того, что их окружало, вилка с двумя наконечниками казалась самым острым предметом — все ножи были какими-то слишком тупыми. Стараясь прятать вилку от глаз остальных гостей, Молли проскользнул в полутьму сада. 

Он знал: сейчас никого не видно, но если пройти шагов двадцать вперёд, где-то за углом они и будут.

Постепенно, музыка уходила всё дальше и дальше на задний план, пока наконец не превратилась в невнятное бормотание. Темнота сгущалась. Тогда Молли и услышал голос.

— ...немало сил, чтобы его получить, — говорила женщина. Она должна была стоять буквально за следующим поворотом. Молли замер и вжался спиной в высокий куст. Веточки неприятно кольнули спину.

— Я это понимаю и очень ценю, — ответил Калеб невозмутимым холодным тоном. 

— Я бы хотела получить то, о чём мы договаривались, — в тоне леди Ланкастер всё ещё читалась эта вежливая, наигранная-наигранная улыбка.

— Разумеется.

После этого какое-то время только и было слышно, что шорох одежды. Их нанимательница дала им мешочек с рубинами, которые лорд Альдтиран должен был передать за амулет. Молли предположил, именно это сейчас и происходило. 

Казалось, всё это заняло у них целую вечность. Молли ужасно хотелось выглянуть из-за угла хотя бы на мгновение, и ему приходилось буквально каждую секунду напоминать себе о том, как плохо это может закончиться.

— Что ж, — сказала леди Ланкастер наконец, — приятно иметь с вами дело. Генри, — позвала она своего мужа. Снова шорох одежды, который с точки зрения Молли мог значить что угодно. Может, Генри там штаны снимал.

Хотя, скорее всего, просто передавал Калебу амулет.

— Я думаю, на этом мы закончим, — после невероятно долгой паузы ответил Калеб. — Приятного вам вечера.

— Вам тоже.

Где-то в саду музыка мягко угасала. Молли вдохнул и боялся выдохнуть. 

— Вы ведь не лорд Альдтиран, верно? — как будто ни с того ни с сего тихо спросила леди Ланкастер — не с обвинением, а скорее с интересом. Молли почувствовал, будто все его внутренности покрываются льдом и падают вниз. 

Он выглянул из-за угла. Буквально на долю секунды, так, что его глаза едва-едва успели выхватить, что происходит — и тут же нырнул обратно в темноту.

Калеб и леди Ланкастер стояли друг напротив друга, её муж — буквально в паре шагов. Калеб и леди Ланкастер пожимали друг другу руки. 

Руки Калеба были затянуты в чёрные перчатки, которых на самом деле не было.

Уже сильно позднее они выяснят, что лорд Альдтиран и леди Ланкастер в реальности были знакомы куда ближе, чем позволяли знать об этом публике. Что скорее всего она заподозрила, что что-то не так в ту же секунду, когда увидела Калеба. И что скорее всего всё закончилось бы одинаково вне зависимости от этого рукопожатия.

Сейчас Молли обо всём этом понятия не имел. 

Пауза растянулась. Молли был почти на все сто уверен, что это из-за того, что Калеб судорожно думал, что бы ему ответить. Калеб, бывало, очень плохо соображал под давлением. Хорошо под давлением он только бросал файерболлы. 

— Я засчитаю это за да, — ответила сама себе леди Ланкастер до того, как Калеб успел сказать ей хоть что-нибудь. — Генри.

Она позвала его снова, ровно тем же тоном, что и до этого. В тишине раздался негромкий щелчок. Молли, разумеется, не мог видеть, что это могло быть, но он догадывался.

— В этом нет никакой необходимости, — негромко сказал Калеб. По его ровному тону и не скажешь, но Молли знал: он сейчас в полушаге от того, чтобы начать творить глупости.

— О, в этом я с вами полностью согласна, — согласилась леди Ланкастер, и Молли чувствовал: она всё ещё улыбается. — Сказать по правде, мне совсем не хочется устраивать сцены расправы посреди вечеринки. Поэтому давайте поступим так: вы вернёте мне амулет, уйдёте, и я сделаю вид, будто ничего этого не было. Полагаю, такой вариант нас обоих устроит?

— Разумеется, — ответил Калеб.

Молли задержал дыхание и очень осторожно высунулся из-за угла. Не так много изменилось с тех пор, как он делал это в последний раз: Калеб и леди Ланкастер так и стояли друг напротив друга, и леди Ланкастер всё ещё крепко сжимала его ладонь в своей. Генри стоял рядом. Он держал что-то в руке и направлял это на Калеба: Молли не мог разглядеть, что, но, судя по позе, явно не меч и не кинжал.

Спина Калеба была напряжена. Сейчас что-то будет — понял Молли.

Логика леди Ланкастер, в общем-то, была вполне понятна. Молли не сомневался в том, что она не лжёт: вряд ли ей захочется поднимать на уши всю пьяную элитку, тем более что тогда ей придётся объясняться с ними по поводу произошедшего. Так что на самом деле самое плохое, что им грозит — это вечер впустую, ну и придётся как-то возвращать их нанимательнице аванс за задание. В целом, не велика потеря. Калеб про это, конечно же, совсем не думал.

Молли видел, как он медленно лезет во внутренний карман, куда, должно быть, уже успел спрятать амулет. Музыка заиграла громче: скрипки и флейты, и контрабасы.

Почти не глядя, Калеб бросил Генри в лицо сноп золотистой пыли. Тот, машинально отшатнувшись, махнул пару раз ладонью перед своим носом, стараясь разогнать эту пыль, но, кажется, было уже поздно. Генри пару раз кашлянул и рухнул на землю. 

— Какого… — только и успела пробормотать леди Ланкастер, прежде чем Калеб дёрнул её на себя и сделал ту крутую штуку, когда бьёшься лбом о лоб другого человека, и тот вырубается.

Ну, так это, наверное, выглядело в воображении Калеба.

— Ау, — сказал Калеб, тут же хватаясь за нос. На маскировке ничего не изменилось, но сквозь его пальцы на землю посыпались капли крови. Это заняло, наверное, несколько мгновений, но даже этих мгновений было достаточно, чтобы леди Ланкастер оттолкнула Калеба в сторону и выхватила что-то из рук своего бессознательного мужа.

Теперь Молли наконец мог разглядеть, что это.

— Нужно было тебе делать, как я говорю, — прошипела леди Ланкастер, вытягивая руку с пистолетом. Уже сильно позднее Молли поймёт, что стрелять она, разумеется, не собиралась. Что это был просто блеф, чтобы получить то, что она хочет. И что даже если бы она по какой-то причине не боялась последствий, у неё просто не хватило бы духу это сделать.

Сейчас Молли обо всём этом совершенно не думал.

Сейчас он думал о том, что у него есть ровно одна попытка. Там, где они стояли, было темно. Эту темноту разбавляли разве что отблески света фонарей. Леди Ланкастер была человеком, и вряд ли видела что-то, кроме чёрных силуэтов, зато Молли видел её очень и очень хорошо. Если он будет действовать быстро, то сможет всё провернуть до того, как она успеет среагировать.

— Может всё-таки договоримся? — предложил Калеб. Он тоже, наверное, понимал, что леди Ланкастер не выстрелит. Но если она выстрелит, ей будет достаточно одной попытки. 

Звуки музыки нарастали, звуки музыки нарастали, и в тот момент, когда мелодия дошла до своего пика, Молли сорвался с места. Он не так много мог сделать _вилкой_ , поэтому ему пришлось приблизиться вплотную. Леди Ланкастер заметила его в тот момент, когда Молли был буквально в нескольких шагах от неё, но сделать ничего не успела.

Острые наконечники, покрытые жиром и остатками мяса, вонзились в плоть, сбивая прицел. Леди Ланкастер коротко вскрикнула — её крик заглушила музыка — и выронила пистолет. Наконечники были недостаточно длинными, чтобы пронзить руку насквозь, но всё равно вошли достаточно глубоко. Кровь брызнула и тут же застыла, когда по металлу разошлось голубоватое свечение, покрывая его слоем льда.

Молли поймал пистолет раньше, чем тот успел достичь земли.

— Нет! — крикнула леди Ланкастер испуганно. — Не надо! Я заплачу! Я заплачу больше него!

Молли закатил глаза.

— Да что за день такой сегодня? — спросил он в пустоту и, перехватив пистолет за дуло, стукнул леди Ланкастер по голове рукояткой. С глухим звуком бессознательное тело рухнуло возле её мирно спящего мужа. 

Молли всё равно понятия не имел, как стрелять из этой штуки.

Обернувшись, Молли посмотрел на Калеба. Калеб посмотрел на него.

— Наверное, надо сваливать, — сказал он наконец.

— О, нам определённо надо сваливать, — подтвердил Молли. Он положил пистолет на землю рядом с Генри, как будто вроде как и не трогал, и, в качестве равноценного обмена, подцепил с земли выпавший из его рук мешочек с рубинами. Он намеревался потратить их на всякие бесполезные плотские утехи.

— Тебе нужно научиться расставлять приоритеты, — пробормотал Калеб, опасливо озираясь. Пока что никто не спешил в их сторону, но кто знает, когда это произойдёт.

— Это за моральный ущерб, — невозмутимо ответил Молли. Пока они уходили, он кое-как засунул мешочек обратно Калебу в карман.

Они старались держаться края сада, чтобы лишний раз ни на кого не наткнуться, но даже тут им то и дело попадались другие люди. Молли пришлось сделать вид, что что-то он перебрал, и его спутник вынужден вести его домой раньше положенного, какая неприятность. Впрочем, казалось, все, кто им попадался, были либо сами слишком пьяны, чтобы заметить кровь на шее Молли, либо им просто было всё равно.

Выйдя из главных ворот, где с ними учтиво попрощались охранники, они прибавили шагу. Там, на небольшой вымощенной камнем площади, многие оставили свои кареты, на которых прибыли к поместью. Молли тут же нашёл взглядом ту, за которой сидел полный мужчина лет сорока с пышной бородой и густыми бровями. Со скуки он наблюдал за тем, как двое других кучеров неподалёку спорят об условиях труда на рабочем месте.

— Форд, Форд! — шёпотом позвал Молли. — Мы сваливаем!

Форд обернулся и удивлённо поднял брови. Сейчас это выглядело до ужаса комично.

— Как прошло? — спросил он негромко.

— Я бы сказал, в какой-то момент всё вышло из-под контроля, — уклончиво ответил Калеб, открывая дверь в карету, чтобы забраться внутрь.

— Но вы никого не убили, да? — уточнил Форд на всякий случай.

— Ну, не специально, нет, — сказал Молли, скрываясь в карете следом за Калебом.

— А, — Форд пару раз растерянно моргнул. — Стоп, чего.

Молли ещё это слышал, но отвечать не стал, поспешив захлопнуть за собой дверь. 

Внутри карета была довольно небольшой, и теперь, когда они все набились внутрь, места на то, чтобы развернуться, было немного. Бо сидела, закинув ноги на сиденье напротив, и, судя по недовольному выражению лица, успела уснуть и только что была разбужена. Когда в карету ворвались сначала Калеб, а потом и Молли, она нехотя переставила ноги на пол. Нотт и Джестер развлекались тем, что разыгрывали диалог между кучерами, которых видели из окна. В их варианте кучеры отвешивали друг другу комплименты. Всё могло бы дойти и до свидания, но, едва увидев Калеба, Нотт потеряла к кучерам всякий интерес.

— Калеб! Ты так быстро вернулся, я знала, что ты справишься!.. А, ну и ты тоже здесь, — добавила она без особого энтузиазма, глядя на Молли, как будто в глубине души надеялась, что Калеб забудет его на выходе.

— Ну и чё, как? — поинтересовалась Бо, не то чтобы из большого интереса, но как минимум чтобы подтвердить, что она сидела четыре часа в крохотной карете и слушала болтовню Джестер и Нотт не просто так.

— Мы достали амулет, — ответил Калеб таким тоном, которым обычно говорят про две новости — вот эта хорошая, а сейчас будет плохая.

— И-и-и… — протянула Джестер нетерпеливо.

— Возможно, меня объявят в розыск, — сообщил ей Молли так, будто это было достижением. — Так что в этом городе нам лучше не задерживаться.

Он радостно улыбнулся. Карета тронулась и начала понемногу отъезжать от поместья. 

Из того, что им рассказывали про Ланкастеров, они не обладают достаточными силами и влиянием, чтобы развернуть какую-никакую масштабную охоту. Это были мелкие локальные дворяне, живущий в основном на семейные фонды. Так что как только Молли покинет их территорию, можно особо не переживать — вот он и не переживал.

— Вы что, подрались там? — вдруг спросила Джестер негромко. Молли машинально проследил за направлением её взгляда и увидел, как то и дело с маскировки Калеба срывается крупная капля крови, летит вниз, а потом, вновь зайдя в область иллюзии, пропадает. 

— Немного, — честно признался Калеб. Они были уже достаточно далеко, так что он разогнал маскировку, и теперь Молли увидел, что по всей нижней части его лица размазана подсохшая кровь. Это вроде как слегка напоминало то, как по его лицу была размазана помада не так давно. 

— Калеб! Нужно было сразу сказать, — возмутилась Нотт. — Всё хорошо? Тебя не ранили? Ты весь в синяках. Джестер, вылечи его.

Джестер растерянно моргнула. Они все молчали с пару мгновений.

— Бля-я-я, фу-у-у, — наконец скривилась Бо, стараясь отодвинуться от Калеба как можно дальше. Калеб стремительно покраснел и попытался закрыть шею воротом камзола. — Пиздец, поверить не могу.

— Это боевые ранения, Борегар, — невозмутимо улыбнулся Молли, похлопав Калеба по колену. Тот, казалось, с каждым мгновением всё сильнее и сильнее хотел провалиться под землю и не выбираться оттуда, пока обо всём этом не забудут.

Постепенно карета разогналась как могла, оставляя поместье далеко позади. Кажется, никто не собирался их преследовать, хотя Молли не сомневался, что Генри уже успел очухаться от действия усыпляющего заклинания, обнаружил свою жену с торчащей из неё вилкой и поднял вой. Большую часть дороги они провели молча — к счастью для Бо, которая успела уснуть обратно. Хоть кто-то проводил это время с пользой.

В конце концов, карета остановился у загородного дома их нанимательницы. В доме было темно, свет горел только в нескольких комнатах на первом этаже. Анна, молодая девушка, что дала им это задание, выбежала к воротам их встречать. Она, в целом, не была сильно удивлена, когда ей рассказали, как всё прошло. Про рубины она тоже спрашивать не стала. Может, забыла про них, а может решила оставить в качестве доплаты. В любом случае, амулет был у неё, и, кажется, это было всем, что интересовало Анну на данный момент.

Сейчас в доме было не так много слуг, но им по-быстрому организовали ужин и несколько бутылок вина. Ко всему этому Молли отнёсся без особого энтузиазма, но был крайне рад наконец присесть на нормальный стул, а не трясущуюся скамейку в карете. Краем глаза он время от времени наблюдал за тем, как Калеб трагически ворошит вилкой еду, которую Нотт навалила ему в тарелку. И как потом выпивает залпом остатки вина в бокале, желает всем спокойной ночи и очень тихо сливается восвояси. Справедливости ради, Калеб и правда выглядел уставшим. Но Молли мог прочесть на его лице ещё что-то, кроме усталости.

Какое-то время Молли продолжал тупить в салат, затем пару раз деланно зевнул и, сославшись на долгий и тяжёлый день, тоже вышел из-за стола. В спину ему, конечно же, тут же прилетела шутка от Бо, но Молли был уже не в том состоянии, чтобы придумывать для неё остроумный камбэк. Если честно, больше всего Молли сейчас хотелось нырнуть в тёплую ванну с пеной, пахучими травками и всеми этими дорогими штучками для здоровой кожи. Но он также был уверен, что если рискнёт сейчас это сделать, то так там и уснёт, утонет, и это будет глупая, глупая смерть. К тому же, у Молли ещё сегодня были дела, которые нужно было решить.

Он остановился рядом с дверью в комнату Калеба и постучался. Никто ему не ответил, поэтому спустя пару мгновений он постучался настойчивее. Молли уже начал переживать, что в комнате и вовсе никого нет, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги по ту сторону двери. Странно: шаги звучали так, будто до этого Калеб просто стоял посреди комнаты.

— Приветик, — Молли улыбнулся, стоило только Калебу открыть дверь. — Не возражаешь, если я зайду?

— Э. Да. Конечно, — пробормотал Калеб, отходя в сторону. Он уже успел смыть кровь с лица, хотя кое-где Молли всё ещё мог разглядеть застрявшие в его бороде красные катышки. Хотя, это могла быть и помада, сейчас разницу определить уже было трудно.

Молли просочился в комнату и осмотрелся по сторонам.

— Твоя комната лучше, — заметил он сразу же. Эта комната была меньше, но как-то уютнее, с выходом на балкон и без огромной уродливой картины жирненьких херувимчиков прямо напротив кровати. Молли остановился ровно посередине комнаты и очертил её глазами. Почти сразу же он упёрся взглядом в собственное немного пыльное отражение в туалетном столике.

— Мы можем поменяться, если хочешь, — предложил Калеб. Он так и остался стоять рядом с дверью, как будто теперь не знал, куда приткнуться.

Молли только коротко пожал плечами. Какое-то время они молчали.

— Так, э-э… что-то не так? — не выдержав, спросил наконец Калеб. Молли обернулся.

— Я думал, это ты мне скажешь, — ответил он. Калеб тут же сделал сложное лицо и потупил взгляд. Молли негромко вздохнул. — Иди-ка сюда.

Калеб помялся на одном месте с пару мгновений, а потом всё-таки подошёл. Когда он оказался достаточно близко, чтобы можно было дотянуться, Молли осторожно его обнял. Он чувствовал, как под его прикосновениями Калеб сначала напрягается всем телом, но так же быстро расслабляется. 

— Ты знаешь, я не буду тебя заставлять говорить, если ты не хочешь, — мягко сказал Молли, осторожно поглаживая Калеба по спине. — Но если что-то пошло не так, ты мне скажи, ладно? Чтобы… чтобы такого больше не было.

Калеб то ли вздрогнул, то ли очень тихо усмехнулся.

— Это не из-за тебя, — пробормотал Калеб еле слышно. Он не стал обнимать в ответ, просто положил голову Молли на плечо. Скорее всего, чтобы не нужно было смотреть в глаза. — Просто… это как будто… 

Молли осторожно прижался губами к его виску и замер. Калеб путался в словах, а это могло значить как минимум одну вещь — речь идёт о чём-то очень личном.

— Мы почти такую форму носили. Раньше, — сказал Калеб наконец, кажется, спустя несколько секунд тяжёлой, давящей тишины.

— Оу, — только и смог ответить Молли. Про «раньше» Калеба он знал не так много. Какие-то обрывки, какие-то детали, из которых можно было при желании сложить образ общей картины — Молли не знал, потому что не спрашивал. Решил, Калеб сам ему расскажет, если сочтёт нужным. К тому же, доёбываться до чужого прошлого, когда сам всеми силами пытаешься зарыть собственное поглубже, как минимум лицемерно.

Достоверно Молли знал про «раньше» Калеба только одну вещь — там пиздец, пиздец как больно. 

Молли перевёл взгляд в сторону, туда, где в зеркале застыли их отражения. Форма и правда Калебу ужасно шла. Как будто была сделана специально для него.

— Ладненько, — сказал Молли после невероятно долгой паузы, подхватывая Калеба под локоть, чтобы подвести его к кровати. Тот, кажется, не сопротивлялся только из-за растерянности, и только когда Молли начал расстёгивать на нём камзол, всё-таки спросил:

— Моллимок. Что ты делаешь?

— Я тебя раздеваю, — сообщил Молли. Это было самым очевидным ответом на этот вопрос, и явно совершенно не тем, что Калеб рассчитывал услышать. — Тебе не нравится то, что на тебе, а я, так совпало, просто обожаю тебя раздевать, — пояснил он.

— А, — ответил Калеб. Даже он не мог поспорить с тем, что в словах Молли была какая-то логика. Эта логика может и была немного сломанная, но она была, а далеко не каждый мог этим похвастаться. 

Дальше они молчали. Молли очень увлечённо расстёгивал пуговицу за пуговицей и, закончив, стащил камзол и кинул его прямо на пол. Калеб наблюдал за ним всё это время — Молли чувствовал на себе его тяжёлый взгляд.

— Прости, — вдруг как будто невпопад прошептал Калеб. Молли к тому моменту почти разобрался с пуговицами на его рубашке. 

— Это за что? — поинтересовался он, хотя уже мог примерно понять. Он знал, что всё тут не так просто. Калеб никогда не позволит себе, чтобы всё было просто.

— Я не хотел делать тебе больно, — ответил Калеб. Молли растерянно поднял глаза и понял, что Калеб очень намеренно смотрит куда угодно, кроме как на него. Он даже не сразу понял, о чём вообще идёт речь.

— О, не переживай, мне не было…

— Ты плакал.

Вот это технически было правдой. Молли надеялся, что Калеб этого не заметил, но он заметил. Хотя это, конечно, было то же самое, что беспокоиться из-за слёз, которые выступают на глазах, когда ты ударяешься локтем о дверь. Только в одном случае тебя ебут, а в другом нет. Но это же Калеб. Он найдёт повод себя в чём-нибудь обвинить.

— Слушай, — сказал Молли очень серьёзно, кладя ладонь Калебу на щёку. — Ты сделал ровно то, о чём я тебя просил. Если ты не хотел, то…

— В этом проблема, — Калеб нервно усмехнулся. В его глазах мелькнуло это выражение абсолютного презрения к самому себе. — Я хотел.

— В этом нет проблемы, — Молли осторожно поцеловал Калеба в плечо, там, где по коже были рассыпаны веснушки. Калеб не вздрогнул, только поёжился, как от холода. — Тебе понравилось, мне понравилось. Никаких проблем.

Молли знает, что тут Калеб пытается сделать. Он пытается изо всех сил вернуться в комфортную для него зону самобичевания и вины, где он может спокойно отрицать, что ему позволено чувствовать себя хорошо. Потому что если он из этой зоны выйдет, ему придётся признать, что может быть — можеть быть — он вовсе не такой бесперспективный монстр, каким он себя считает. Ему придётся признать, что есть люди, которые его любят, а с чем-то подобным Калеб сосуществовать не может. 

Это что-то, от чего не избавишься мягкими поцелуями и приятными словами, но у Молли плохие новости для чувства ненависти Калеба к Калебу — Молли попробует это сделать всё равно.

Молли поднял взгляд, наблюдая за тем, как внутри Калеба происходит борьба между тем, чтобы поверить в его слова, и извечным «да, но на самом деле». Потом Калеб положил горячую ладонь Молли на бедро и осторожно погладил поверх скрытых тканью тёмных следов от его собственных пальцев.

Молли улыбнулся.

— И потом, это приятно. Если делать это с тем, кому доверяешь, — Молли продолжил невозмутимо стаскивать с Калеба рубашку. Для этого Калебу пришлось убрать руку с его бедра, что он сделал с большим сожалением. — Просто лежишь себе и принимаешь всё, что тебе дают… Я тебе как-нибудь покажу, если хочешь, — он подмигнул Калебу, хитро улыбнувшись.

Лицо Калеба тут же налилось насыщенным красным цветом. Молли отбросил его рубашку в сторону.

— Как… как, например? — еле слышно прошептал Калеб чуть севшим голосом. 

— У-у-у-у, милый мой, — протянул Молли, прижимаясь к Калебу вплотную, — я знаю много способов. Может, я тебя выебу… 

Он шептал это Калебу на ухо, и так близко очень хорошо чувствовал, как его дыхание начинает резко сбиваться. Молли коротко коснулся губами его ушной раковины — Калеб вдохнул и забыл выдохнуть. 

— ...или может я поставлю тебя на колени, — продолжил Молли невозмутимо и, словно демонстрируя, что именно он имеет в виду, опустился на колени сам, — и ты мне отсосёшь.

Молли поцеловал Калеба в живот, туда, где только-только начинали уходить вниз жёсткие рыжие волосы. Калеб вздрогнул, но только от неожиданности. В ту же секунду его ладонь легла Молли на голову. Его пальцы тоже слегка подрагивали. Не тянули, не сжимали, просто запутались в коротких слегка вьющихся прядях. У Калеба всегда были такие горячие ладони.

— Возможности безграничны, — Молли начал расстёгивать ремень и спускать форменные серые брюки вниз. — Будет здорово. Уверен, тебе понравится. Садись, — сказал он, не меняя тона, и, не задумываясь, Калеб сел. Его ладонь так и осталась на своём месте.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты разбираешься в том, что мне понравится, лучше меня, — негромко сказал Калеб. Молли усмехнулся.

— У меня много талантов, — ответил он. На самом деле, конечно, Калеб бы тоже в этом разбирался, если бы не был так увлечён идеей, что ему не положено чувствовать себя лучше, чем отвратительно. 

Молли рассматривал вариант самому отсосать Калебу здесь и сейчас. Но как бы сильно Молли не любил сосать хуи — а сосать хуи он любил, — они оба были, пожалуй, совершенно не в состоянии это делать. Так что Молли в тишине начал расшнуровывать тяжёлые ботинки Калеба, сначала один, потом другой. Наконец закончив, Молли смог снять с него брюки.

Без формы Калеб выглядел ещё лучше, чем в ней. Он даже не пытался поскорее чем-нибудь прикрыться — он так делал, когда вспоминал, что одинаково сильно ненавидит себя как внутри, так и снаружи. Молли засчитал это как хороший знак.

— Знаешь, что тебе ещё понравится? — спросил Молли. Калеб, наверное, ожидал ещё каких-нибудь очень грязных слов, и негромко спросил:

— Что?..

— Надеть пижамку и пойти бай-бай, — сказал Молли очень серьёзным тоном. Он поднялся с колен и коротко чмокнул Калеба в нос.

Калеб смотрел на него с пару мгновений, а потом рассмеялся — тихо и очень искренне. Он редко смеялся вот так. Молли был уверен, что мог бы вспомнить каждый из этих разов.

— Ты прав, — согласился Калеб, отсмеявшись. — Очень понравится.

— Говорил, у меня талант, — Молли улыбнулся, а потом изобразил строгое лицо и добавил, — но правда, ложись спать. Я понимаю, что тебе нужно больше места для компонентов и всё такое, но мешки под глазами не самое лучшее место для…

— Останешься со мной? — вдруг спросил Калеб и посмотрел на него так, будто на полном серьёзе допускал, что Молли может ему отказать. 

— Конечно, — ответил Молли, потрепав Калеба по щеке. — Только дай мне пару минут, хорошо? Надо убрать с себя вот это вот, — он окинул себя ладонью.

— Я тебя дождусь, — пообещал Калеб.

Он не дождался. К тому моменту, как Молли снял с себя серьги и кольца, и смыл макияж достаточно, чтобы не походить с утра на грустного енота, Калеб уже лежал, закутавшись в одеяло, и если не вырубился, то, по крайней мере, был очень близок к этому. Молли тихо стащил с себя платье, тихо отбросил в стороны туфли и так же тихо погасил масляные лампы, оранжеватый свет которых тускло освещал комнату. Проходя мимо зеркала, Молли подмигнул собственному отражению.

Когда Молли забирался в кровать, Калеб заворочался, не открывая глаз.

— Ну, спи давай, — с очень наигранной строгостью шикнул на него Молли, пристраиваясь рядом. Калеб что-то пробормотал сквозь сон — еле разборчиво, но кое-что, Молли разобрать всё-таки смог.

— …люблю тебя, — прошептал он так, что едва было слышно. Молли замер.

У Калеба было не очень хорошо со словами. Заговорить кого-нибудь, чтобы получить, что нужно — это одно дело, с этим Калеб справлялся. Другое дело — когда нужно говорить с кем-то, на кого не наплевать, о чём-то, что важно.

Не то чтобы Калеб ему ничего такого никогда не говорил, он говорил. Говорил так, будто ему за это ужасно стыдно, и Молли стоило бы на него разозлиться за то, что он вообще посмел. 

Но это звучало так… обычно. А потом до Молли вдруг дошло: Калеб сейчас понятия не имеет, что говорит на общем. Он не знает, что Молли сейчас его понимает.

— Я тебя тоже, — негромко ответил Молли, целуя Калеба в висок, хотя тот уже вряд ли его слышал. Осторожно, Молли обнял Калеба со спины, прижимаясь как можно ближе, и какое-то время вслушивался в его размеренное дыхание и гулкие, ритмичные удары сердца. Очень скоро и он провалился в сон.

За окном уже начинало медленно-медленно светать. Никому из них той ночью не снились кошмары.


End file.
